


Wedding Night

by Chibitami



Category: One Piece
Genre: Breast Fucking, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibitami/pseuds/Chibitami
Summary: Being married to a 15 foot tall giant has its complications. But love always finds a way.
Relationships: Charlotte Katakuri & Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 110





	Wedding Night

For most newlyweds, the first night together as husband and wife was something that both parties eagerly anticipated--a passionate celebration of their love in the most physical sense. For Katakuri and his bride, however...well, they weren’t “most newlyweds”.

Katakuri and ____ _did_ love each other, even though their relationship had started as just another marriage arranged by his mother. The two of them slowly fell for each other as they spent time together, and as the wedding day drew closer and closer, he grew more and more nervous. She was beautiful, kind, intelligent, and her presence always put him at ease. When he’d first shown her his face, he hadn’t expected her to give him such a sweet smile and gently caress his cheek. “I don’t know why you’d hide such a handsome face,” she had said. “But I’m glad that you finally let me see it.” He’d been so stunned by her reaction that he wasn’t able to speak to her for days without his cheeks turning bright red. 

However, that kindness, that _softness_ , was precisely what scared him. He was terrified of breaking her or hurting her somehow; his towering height, his sharp teeth...one slip-up and he could easily harm her without meaning to. And if they were going to “consummate” their marriage, there were even more risks involved. Despite his age, he didn’t have any experience and was worried about making a mistake; not only that, but he had no idea how they could be intimate without causing severe harm to her. Still, he wanted to be the best husband he could be...what was he going to do?

Even as he carried her across the threshold into their home on Flour Island, he still didn’t know. His hand shook a bit when he opened the door to his--well, _their_ \--bedroom. ____ noticed his trembling fingers and looked up at him from her spot in his other arm. “Are you okay, Kata? She placed one hand on his finger, and he felt his cheeks warm up again.

“...I am fine,” he replied quietly. He looked down at her, his voice a bit warmer than before; even though he had his gloves on, he could feel how soft her hand was on his finger. “Are _you_ alright?”

She laughed and nodded. “I’m better than alright,” she said playfully, “I’m in the arms of my husband, in our home together.” She caressed his finger with her thumb and looked down at the floor. “I think I’m getting a bit dizzy though; I like when you carry me, but after a while I start to feel a little bit of vertigo. Would you mind putting me down?”

Katakuri slowly set her down onto his bed and she lay back onto the large mattress, sighing contentedly. He didn't move an inch as she dropped her shoes over the side of the bed and reached up to set her veil on his nightstand; her hair tumbled and curled around her shoulders now that it was free. "Much better," she murmured. She noticed that Katakuri hadn't moved, and she raised an eyebrow. "Want to join me?" She patted the bedspread and smirked. "There's plenty of room."

Katakuri slowly sat down next to her and hoped that she wasn’t able to hear his heartbeat. She shyly looked away for a moment, and then gently rested her head against him. “Is it alright if...if you took off your scarf, now that it’s just the two of us?” She smiled up at him and played with the end of his scarf that dangled near her head. “I want to see _all_ of you.” 

His eyes widened at her request. “You’re sure?”

____ nodded eagerly. “Of course,” she replied. She cocked her head and gave him a suggestive smile. “After all, how am I supposed to kiss you if your mouth is covered?”

Katakuri froze and stared at her for a moment before slowly unwrapping the scarf around his face, letting it fall onto the floor next to her shoes. His cheeks were a bright shade of pink, and ____ chuckled gently at his expression. “I’m sorry,” she said quickly, smiling up at him. “I’m not laughing _at_ you, it’s just…” She stood up and embraced him by hugging his lower arm. “You just look so cute when you’re flustered like that.”

Katakuri’s breath hitched when her lips gently brushed against his skin. “____,” he started softly. He’d never struggled and stumbled over his words like this before. “If we...tonight, if we’re together…” He looked off to the side. “I want to be a good husband to you, and make our h-honeymoon...pleasurable.” He glanced back at her for a quick moment, hoping that she understood what he was trying to say. “But I’m worried about--”

“Impaling me?”

Katakuri almost choked at her bluntness, and it felt like steam was coming from his ears. He nodded stiffly and stared straight down at the floor, too nervous and embarrassed to look her in the eye. She crawled up onto one of his thighs and sat down again, leaning her back against him. “To be honest, I’ve been thinking about that for a while,” she confessed. 

Katakuri looked down at her. “You have?”

“Darling, you’re fifteen feet tall and we’ve been engaged for almost a year,” she replied, “The thought had to have crossed my mind more than once.” She smiled and looked up at him, and he saw that her face was as pink as his. “But that means I’ve also had time to think about how we could...work around that,” she added slowly. She caressed his thigh with her thumb and palm, and his lower lip quivered at her touch. “If you want, I can show you what I had in mind.”

Katakuri blinked once and shakily nodded. “Only if you’re comfortable,” he said. He didn’t want her to hurt or overexert herself, especially if it was just to satisfy him and his desires. ____ nodded and rose up to unfasten the back of her dress. After a few moments, the frilly white fabric fell from her shoulders and piled around her legs. When Katakuri realized she was undressing, he quickly looked away; even if they were married, he still wanted to give her some privacy. 

____ stepped out of the dress and watched the fabric flutter as it slipped off of the bed and fell onto the floor. She tapped Katakuri’s arm and nervously bit her lip; she was still wearing a set of lingerie, but she still hadn’t been this undressed in front of him before. “What do you think?” 

Katakuri slowly looked back at her and when he saw what she was wearing, he let out a soft sound between a whimper and a sigh. She was wearing a thin pair of translucent stockings that hugged her thighs, and a frilled garter was wrapped around one of her legs. Her underwear and bra were a silvery-white color, and both of them were trimmed with exquisite lace. Her hair was draped on either side of her shoulders, messily framing her face. “You…” He reached out to caress her face and she leaned against his hand. “You’re so beautiful,” he murmured. 

She cupped her hand around his fingers. “You are too, Kata,” she said warmly. “Now…” She gently kissed the palm of his hand. “Take off your clothes and lie down.”

He was tempted to use his Observation Haki to find out what she had in mind, but he decided to find out on his own. The suspense was killing him, but he didn’t want to spoil whatever surprise she had in store. He complied and quickly removed his boots, then his pants, suit jacket, and finally the dress shirt that he had worn for the wedding. The only thing left was his boxers, and he slowly pulled them off before tossing them aside with the rest of his clothes. He moved back on the bed until he was laying on a few of his pillows, and made an extra bit of cushioning out of mochi to prop his head up a bit further; whatever ____ was going to do, he wanted to have a good look at her.

As he lay in front of her, ____’s eyes trailed down to Katakuri’s member; she had known he would be large, but… 

“Wow,” she whispered. Even if it wasn’t at full attention, she could see that his length was definitely over one foot long and as thick as her arm. Assuming he was a grower, he might even be _two_ feet when fully erect. She was thankful she’d come up with a plan before tonight to sleep with him comfortably; she had wanted to make love to him for a long time but she wanted to at least have a chance of _surviving_ it afterwards. A mischievous smile turned the corners of her lips as she stared at her husband’s cock; as painful as it could be, she could definitely think of less satisfying ways to die.

Her blush intensified when she saw that Katakuri was watching her ogle him, and she self-consciously crossed her legs together; she hadn’t even touched him yet and she could already tell that her undergarments were damp. When she regained her composure, she unclasped her bra and shimmied her stockings and underwear off, leaving her with just her garter. She crept up to him and crawled up until she was sitting on one of his thighs, and she held up her hand. “Would you mind putting my ring up on your nightstand? I don’t want to risk losing it while we…” 

He reached down and carefully slipped her ring off of her finger, and decided to follow suit by taking his off and putting it next to hers on the end table. Once he finished, she bent down and stroked his inner thigh while she kissed it; a low moan rumbled from Katakuri’s chest and his cock twitched slightly. She was so close to him, so soft. “If you want me to stop at any point, just tell me,” she said in a reassuring voice. “And we can just go to bed. Okay?”

Katakuri nodded shakily. “Please,” he murmured, “Keep going.” It seemed more like a plea than an order or a request. He’d never sounded this submissive before in his life. ____ smiled and slowly moved until she was kneeling in front of his lap, relishing in the little murmurs and shivers coming from Katakuri every time her skin brushed against his. She reached out with her right hand and stroked the base of his cock, and his hips bucked a bit as he let out a low moan. 

“You’re so eager, Kata,” ____ teased, moving herself up until her thighs were wrapped around either side of his cock. Katakuri slowly started to grind his hips against her, breathing heavily with half-lidded eyes. She followed suit by gently rubbing up against him, and spread her legs a bit to play with her clitoris while she stroked him with her other hand; not wanting to leave any part of his cock unattended, she bent her head down and curiously licked the tip. Katakuri gasped and his eyelids fluttered. He’d never felt anything like this before, and the sensation was almost _too_ pleasurable.

____ continued to swirl her tongue around the head of his cock and mewled when she felt a few drops of precum enter her mouth. She tried to take as much of him as she could, slowly bobbing her head up and down his length and occasionally teasing him with her tongue and hand--flicking her tongue rapidly at the slit of his cock, hollowing out her cheeks for a few moments, reaching down to gently squeeze one of his balls and trace feather-light strokes up and down his shaft. She moved her hands to play with her nipples for a bit and let out a muffled moan as his thrusts against her stimulated her clitoris. When she moved her head back to breathe, she enveloped the upper half of his length with her breasts and writhed against him.

“K-Kata,” she whined, biting her lip and sighing through her teeth. “God, Kata, you aren’t even inside me and I feel so…" She trailed off as a pleasurable warmth began to bubble up inside her core. Every inch of her body rubbing against Katakuri's, every sound coming from her husband's lips (and her own), every drop of his arousal on her tongue and her own desire pooling between her legs...all of it brought her ever closer to total bliss. She moaned his name desperately and wrapped her lips around his cock, eager to taste him once again.

Katakuri looked down at his wife, his mouth agape as he groaned and whispered her name like it was a prayer. The Sweet Commander had never felt so desperate, so _primal_ until this night. He was usually, calm, collected, stoic--the silent protector and reliable weapon of a Yonkou's empire. And here he was now...a drooling, moaning mess, mindlessly bucking his hips like an animal in heat. "I...I'm close," he sighed. He moved at a faster, more frantic pace, making ____'s breasts bounce around his length with every thrust. Her nipples were stiff and peaked, and he felt them drag against his shaft as she rode him. 

____ cries of pleasure were muffled by his cock, and she pulled back to lick her lips and smile up at her husband. "So am I," she replied, her eyes clouded with lust. "Your c-cock feels...so wonder-f-ful, darling." She noticed the saliva falling from his lips and chuckled; as handsome as he was before, seeing him come undone like this was so... _hot_. She continued to moan as she licked and sucked the head of his cock, occasionally taking breaks to breathe for a few moments before diving back down again. A few sticky strands of his precum mixed with her saliva, and she giggled as she locked eyes with Katakuri and licked her lips. 

"I love the way your cock tastes," she purred. "Ah, Kata, I wish you could see just how wet you've made me..." She took one of her hands off of his shaft and feverishly rubbed circles against her clitoris, and her voice temporarily crescendoed as she played with herself; she pulled her hand away to show Katakuri her arousal-soaked fingers. "S-see what you do to me, love?"

Katakuri pistoned his hips, spurred on by her lewd praise and actions. He never thought he would hear her say something so vulgar to him, and the sight of her glistening fingers pushed him even closer to the edge. "H-hold your hand up to me," he growled. "I...w-want to taste you for myself…"

____ outstretched her hand and Katakuri bent down to reach it. When his tongue fell out of his mouth and snaked around her fingers, the two of them moaned in unison. His tongue felt wonderfully wet and warm, and she tasted absolutely divine--a bit tart, but not bitter in the slightest, and so addicting. The icing on his favorite donuts couldn't compare to how sweet his bride tasted. He suckled her fingers, taking care to avoid hurting her with his teeth as they grazed her skin.

____ felt the coiled knot inside of her began to tighten at its absolute limit. "K-Kata, I'm ab-b-bout to--" She threw her head back and came with a sharp cry, her eyes rolling back as she feverishly rode Katakuri through her orgasm. Seeing her come undone on his cock pushed him over the edge and a few seconds after her, he hissed her name as he climaxed. Streams of cum splattered every inch of ____'s body and Katakuri's thighs. His tongue lolled out of his mouth as he panted, completely overstimulated by his first orgasm.

Once she regained a bit of feeling in her arms and legs, ____ weakly crawled off of Katakuri's lap and fell forward onto his chest. The two of them stared lovingly at each other, too exhausted at the moment to speak. Katakuri reached down to pull a blanket over the two of them, and he carefully placed his other hand near her body so he could stroke her hair and her sides with his fingers. She cooed at his touch and kissed his chest with trembling lips. "G'night, Kata," she murmured sleepily, her eyelids heavy. "Love you…"

Her breaths became a bit heavier and within a few minutes, she was sleeping peacefully. Katakuri glanced at their wedding rings on his nightstand and smiled to himself. "Good night," he replied quietly. "My love…"

  
  
  



End file.
